User talk:Lord Cyru
Welcome, Lord Cyru! Hello, and welcome to '''[[Patapedia]]'''. Thanks for your edit to the '''Patapon 3 Demo''' page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'''[[Project:Community Portal|Community Portal]]''' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'''[[Forum:Index|Forum]]''' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'''[[Project:Sandbox|Sandbox]]''' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a '''userpage''' for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ''' '''. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ''' ''' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Ironstar|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- [[User:Ironstar|Ironstar]] ([[User_talk:Ironstar|Talk]]) 15:48, January 8, 2011 [[User:DarkDodonga|DarkDodonga]] 17:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC)Hello! I am DarkDodonga. Come and talk to me at my page, please. Good Job Cool thing that you put the statistics on the superheroes. Haha I noticed. Awesome thats gonna be real helpful! 158 items? Wow, that is a lot. Is it yours? If so, do you want me to update your record on my challenge thing? I can add the picture for you if you want. Please respond on how you got the spicial weapon from the patapon Eu site and does it work for the demo or should we wait for the full game and what psn should I enter the code in Eu psn?? Pls answer quickly i am going to school a few minutes further. Patapon 2 Items That's actually a good idea. You can start it right now. 00:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Trailer I wanna see the trailer you're posting.The trailer that has the red gigantetsu and Snake dark hero? Wait nevermind. Hi When you make the kind of edits that involve changing the font or structure of the article check the liitle check box that says Minor edit at the bottom of the page. This is because some people like to see recent activities in patapedia and the only thing we get is ahundred of minor edits so we cannot see any relevant info added or vandalism. See ya latter [[User:Sebapon|Sebapon]] 20:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and remember It´s not the cuantities of the edits butt the cuality It's Fine A dude its cool I was just making it easier for both of us [[User:Sebapon|Sebapon]] 04:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Question Yo Lord C, did you figure out the names of Guardia(Now Guardira), Pyokorida and Pykeron??? Where did you find this info If you did find out their names? We gotta make sure it's their real names this time. Now we have to change all the artcles related with them :( [[User:Sebapon|Sebapon]] 12:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Why Lord Cyru i am the wikia contributor that added the information about the tropical tailwind exactly as i read it in the video, so my question why did you change it? oh just needed a reason. I'll delete it. Sebapon can't delete categories or maybe.Only administers can like me i'll delete.But first why you want to delete it anyway? Huh...I think it's already deleted once you taken it out from the page.So ignore it no longer exist.I just didn't noticed that.Well there are many useless categories and im too busy and i dont which to delete.A category example is Zigoton category and Zigoton"s" category there both the same except i has a letter "s". It's okay Don't worry, I was just going to tell a admin to delete it. PS- If Spongefan2 deletes one of the two categories "Zigoton" or "Zigotons" Help out by going to each page and deleting the category that got erased. I did that yesterday with the "Patapon Category" 140 pages had that category. Hi If you have facebook come and join the Patapedian group right here [http://www.facebook.com/#!/home.php?sk=group_190477027661951&ap=1 http://www.facebook.com/#!/home.php?sk=group_190477027661951&ap=1] Ps- Just posted the las part of Chapter Five in my series Thanks. Thank you for spotting that. I haven't had much to do recently, as I don't own a copy of Patapon 3. If you ever find a problem, you can feel free to say. Jeez! I'm stuck on the Archfiend of Adamance level! Any tips you got for the 2nd floor? Also, Earthend is found!! [[User:Arespon|Arespon]] 23:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Never mind! I already beat it, now I'm stuck on Tomb of Tolerance. Beleive it or not, I'm on the first part of the first floor. [[User:Arespon|Arespon]] 23:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Re: A stange co-incidence... No not realy, it's just that he is 13, lives in the U.S and stole my user icon [[User:Mahopon98|Mahopon98]] 00:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) My reason Well, I never liked the idea. I've tried for a long time to get rid of it, or just change it. But you just seem to keep re-adding it. Most of it is pointless. Like the 'All Patapons/Dark Heroes can equip helms'? The only place that needs that is on the weapons page. Arrr...My heads killing me. Stupid headaches. Pages Until you 2 stop, I am keeping the pages locked. I'm keeping it on your choice, because I think it looks better. If blocking both of you is what it takes for you two to stop changing the pages, then that is what I will do. } }} : crown.png|15px]] }} :Rah Gashapon|Rah Gashapon]] :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|Contribs]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|#]]| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|Contribs]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|#]]| [[ :Rah Gashapon|T]] [[ /Rah Gashapon|C]] [[ /Rah Gashapon|E]] }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 10:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello I think there needs to be a layout for pages like the Uberheroes, Bosses and missions. Leave a message on my talk page to tell me what you think. copy&paste Yeah Told Ironstar and Rah so now all we need is conformation please help: mahopon98 promotion http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Mahopon98_Rollback_Request please go here [[User:Mahopon98|Mahopon98]] 00:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hello... I was just wondering how to create a template. Do you know how? Whoever this is, I'm sorry, I don't know how to create one. To add an existing template to a page, just click the Insert Template button. Please leave your signature with the signature button or four ~ in a row. [[User:Lord Cyru|Lord Cyru]] 09:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) hello. i'm playing Patapon 3 USA version and i want to become editor in Patapon Wikia. I have good acknowledge about Patapon 3's weapon. I have picture (screen shot from my PSP) too. Can i have permission to edit page ? Hee, hee, heeee... No, Lord Cyru. Me and Mahopon98 are NOT twins. I barely know the guy. It was just a coincidence that me and him chose the same profile picture. But nice pun! (I put my profile pic like that first!) [[User:DarkDodonga|DarkDodonga]] 21:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) keep up Keep up the good work. I was surprised by you. I was just hitting the edit button and when I got to the edit page, I was gone. (AND to and). Thank you! [[User:Uberpon|Uberpon]] 22:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thank you for helping improve this wiki. I was wondering, would you like to become a staff member? We really appreciate your help, and I'm sorry if it feels some of it goes unnoticed. Please respond soon. } }} : crown.png|15px]] }} :Rah Gashapon|Rah Gashapon]] :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|Contribs]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|#]]| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|Contribs]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|#]]| [[ :Rah Gashapon|T]] [[ /Rah Gashapon|C]] [[ /Rah Gashapon|E]] }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 01:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) There is no need. You have done enough for this wiki. Thank you for taking up my offer. Congratulations! You are now a rollback. If you don't know what a rollback is, you may ask me on my talk page. } }} : crown.png|15px]] }} :Rah Gashapon|Rah Gashapon]] :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|Contribs]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|#]]| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|Contribs]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|#]]| [[ :Rah Gashapon|T]] [[ /Rah Gashapon|C]] [[ /Rah Gashapon|E]] }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 11:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Administrator? I never noticed how many edits you have made. You have well over the required number. I've noticed you've been edit-free for a little while, but would you like to become an admin for Patapedia? You will not require an application or request forum. Reply as soon as you read this please :) Thanks, } }} : crown.png|15px]] }} :Rah Gashapon|Rah Gashapon]] :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|Contribs]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|#]]| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|Contribs]] }|•}} [[ /Rah Gashapon|#]]| [[ :Rah Gashapon|T]] [[ /Rah Gashapon|C]] [[ /Rah Gashapon|E]] }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 06:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) It won't let me write the message, so I'll just put that you are an admin here. Congrats